Chroniques d'un réfrigérateur
by Almayen
Summary: Peu d'humains le savent, mais les meubles ont des consciences. Miguel, le réfrigérateur de Sherlock Holmes ne fait pas exception et autant dire qu'avec le détective, il en a vu de toutes les couleurs... Voici l'histoire entre Sherlock et John, racontée d'un point de vue un peu particulier.


**Note de l'auteure :** Ce texte a été écrit en une heure pour la 115e nuit du FoF sur le thème **"réfrigérateur"** Rendons à César ce qui est à César, c'est un post de **Milou** qui m'a donné l'idée de cet OS lorsqu'elle a dit à l'annonce du thème "ceux qui écrivent sur Sherlock, il a un frigo intéressant". Autant le dire de suite, je n'écris pas habituellement sur Sherlock mais j'avais cette idée en boucle dans ma tête et je devais l'évacuer absolument. Voilà donc ce texte, qui répond aussi au prompt 27 du si tu l'oses (piquer une crise) et à la contrainte 45 de la collection restreinte (une parenthèse dans la fiction).

Autant dire, je ne sais absolument pas quoi penser de ce truc. J'étais pas mal crevée en écrivant. Le premier paragraphe peut sembler long (petite mise en bouche pour situer le personnage principal... et particulier de cette histoire) mais promis après ça s'accélère.

Allez, bonne lecture !

* * *

Lorsque Miguel était parti de son centre de formation, ses enseignants lui avaient souhaité bonne chance pour la deuxième partie de sa vie : celle du monde professionnel. Après deux ans d'apprentissage, il était en effet temps pour lui de mettre en pratique tout son savoir et prendre pleinement fonction de ce pourquoi il avait été destiné : abriter la nourriture des humains.

Les petites âmes comme lui suivaient en effet six mois d'étude des humains. Ce premier trimestre comprenait des cours de sociologie, des études comportementales, et exposait en même temps les différents champ d'activité que les âmes pouvaient exercer. D'une nature peu aventureuse et peu courageuse, Miguel s'était dirigé vers la formation de réfrigérateur : ces derniers n'étaient en effet que peu pris à parti par les humains (contrairement aux verres et autres vaisselles dont l'espérance de vie était très limitée) et constituait en un métier plutôt sécurisé. De plus, Miguel aimait apporter la joie aux gens autour de lui – et les humains n'aimaient rien d'autre plus que la nourriture et souriaient souvent en la présence de réfrigérateurs.

C'est pour cela qu'après deux ans de formation, Miguel avait enfin obtenu son diplôme. Son âme avait alors été projetée dans une masse diffuse, qui avait fini par prendre la forme d'un réfrigérateur, marquant la dernière étape de ses études : il n'avait plus qu'à attendre d'être acheté.

« Tu vas vraiment prendre du plaisir » lui avaient dit ses formateurs lorsque quelqu'un l'avait finalement acquis, et Miguel les avaient cru.

Il avait vite déchanté.

**oOoOo**

Sherlock Holmes était soi-disant un génie.

Pour Miguel, c'était surtout un psychopathe, qui ne respectait ni les meubles, ni les objets, ni même les murs de son appartement.

Il entreposait dans son frigo tout un tas de choses qui n'y avaient en tant normal rien à y faire, et Miguel se demandait parfois s'il avait compris que les têtes étaient d'ordinaire faites pour orner la tête des gens et non une étagère frigorifiée d'un réfrigérateur.

_Pitié_, pensait Miguel, _que quelqu'un lui fasse comprendre que ce n'est pas mon rôle d'abriter des membres humains..._

**.**

\- Sherlock, range tes... tes trucs ! s'écrie la voix énervée de John. Tu t'es étalé partout !

\- Ce ne sont pas des « trucs », répond Sherlock, de sa voix impassible. Ce sont des éléments pour mes expériences. Je m'ennuie.

\- Va faire tes expériences ailleurs que dans la cuisine, rouspète John en ouvrant la porte du réfrigérateur.

Avant de la refermer brusquement, de l'ouvrir de nouveau, de la refermer encore une fois, et de finalement murmurer :

\- Il y a une tête. Il y a une tête dans le frigo. Sherlock, pourquoi il y a une tête dans le frigo ?

Miguel n'entend pas la réponse de Sherlock. L'air dégoûté de John ne lui a cependant pas échappé. Non mais il croyait quoi, cet humain ? Que ça lui plaisait d'être rempli d'une tête ? Il n'avait pas été formé pour ça. Contenir des yaourts, des salades, du jus de pomme, oui, mais pas des membres humains. Les expériences macabres de Sherlock le fatiguait autant – si ce n'est plus – que John. Alors pourquoi celui-ci s'en prenait-il donc à lui ? Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre qu'il était également une victime du détective dans toute cette histoire, et qu'il serait peut-être bon de faire front commun ? Miguel avait vu à la télévision que les humains aimaient bien se rassembler pour protester, alors ne pourraient-il pas faire de même ? À deux contre un, ils l'emporteraient.

Puis Miguel se rappelle qu'il n'est qu'un réfrigérateur et qu'en tant que tel, les humains ne le comprennent pas. Tout ce qu'on lui demandait, c'était de rester sage et de souffrir sans broncher.

Si seulement il avait choisi de devenir un jouet pour enfant électronique... il aurait pu se venger de Sherlock Holmes en jouant une musique indigeste pendant des heures et des heures.

Il aurait peut-être même pu réussi à lui faire quitter l'appartement quelques heures.

**.**

Sherlock n'est plus là.

Apparemment, il est mort.

John n'est plus là non plus. Rester ici sans le détective lui était trop douloureux.

L'appartement est vide. Il ne reste plus que Miguel.

Il s'ennuie.

Il ne pensait pas dire ça un jour, mais le duo lui manque.

**.**

Sherlock est vivant.

Apparemment, il a mentit à tout le monde. Miguel pourrait en être fâché s'il n'était pas aussi heureux de le savoir en bonne santé. Pendant quelques jours, il est même content d'accueillir en ses étagères des yeux ou d'autres bizarreries.

Il pourrait presque croire que tout est redevenu comme avant. Sauf que ce n'est pas le cas.

John n'est toujours pas rentré.

Il paraît qu'il vit avec une femme désormais. Miguel ne l'a jamais rencontrée mais il sait déjà qu'il ne l'apprécie guère.

À cause d'elle, le duo est brisé.

**.**

Miguel aimait bien John. Même si celui-ci n'était pas toujours le plus intelligent. Comme aujourd'hui.

\- Tu... tu veux que je sois ton témoin ?

\- Évidement. Tu es mon meilleur ami.

Oui, John ne voit pas la douleur dans les yeux de Sherlock lorsqu'il lui annonce ses fiançailles ou qui lui apprend que son rôle dans ce mariage ne serait que celui de témoin.

Évidement, Sherlock est touché d'être considéré comme un ami – mais déçu de ne pas être vu comme plus. Ce dont John ne se rend pas compte.

Pourtant, si même un réfrigérateur comme lui pouvait le voir, c'est que c'était flagrant.

Mais John n'avait jamais été le membre le plus intelligent du duo de toute manière.

Enfin... si duo il y avait encore.

**.**

La musique du violon tourne sans arrêt dans l'appartement. L'Horloge indique 3 heures du matin.

Miguel fulmine intérieurement – Sherlock ne pouvait-il pas arrêter de jouer deux minutes ? C'était tout bonnement insupportable.

\- Sherlock ! Il est trois heures du matin ! Arrêtez un peu s'il vous plaît ! demanda une voix féminine.

Il s'agit de Madame Hudson, la gentille propriétaire de l'immeuble. Miguel aimait bien Madame Hudson. Tout d'abord, elle était une des rares personnes à avoir une quelconque autorité sur Sherlock, et deuxièmement, elle faisait souvent les courses pour le génie et lui achetait des aliments normaux. Miguel attendait ses visites avec impatience : les têtes étaient alors remplacées par du lait ou des œufs, bref, des denrées qu'il était heureux d'accueillir.

Mais ce soir, même Madame Hudson ne parvient pas à convaincre Sherlock d'arrêter de jouer.

**.**

Mary, la femme de John, est venue à l'appartement.

Miguel s'était juré de la détester par principe, mais le fait est qu'il ne le peut tout simplement pas.

Elle est beaucoup trop adorable pour ça.

Même Sherlock semble l'apprécier – ce qui veut dire beaucoup.

**.**

Mary est morte.

Et contrairement à Sherlock, il n'y aura pas de miracles. Elle ne reviendra jamais.

Miguel est triste, Sherlock déprimé, John absent.

Il lui manque beaucoup. Miguel aimerait qu'il vienne, l'ouvre pour manger quelque chose et referme ses portes d'un ton dégoûté pour faire des remontrances à Sherlock.

Mais ça fait deux mois qu'il n'est pas venu à l'appartement.

Et Miguel commence à douter qu'il ne revienne jamais.

**.**

John est finalement revenu.

Vindicativement la première fois, timidement la deuxième fois.

Puis il revient avec Rosamund, et Miguel est étonné de voir comme elle a grandi. Elle est maintenant capable de tâtonner et de poser ses mains baveuses contre lui.

Miguel aimerait lui en vouloir, mais la petite humaine est bien trop adorable pour qu'il se sente exaspéré par elle – un peu comme sa mère, en somme.

Et puis John décide de revenir vivre au 221b Barker Street, et tout est parfait.

Tout va pouvoir revenir comme avant.

**.**

Les choses ne redeviennent pas comme avant.

Au début elles l'étaient, jusqu'à ce soir de février où Sherlock a encore envahi la cuisine pour y installer des expériences douteuses. Coincé dans son coin, Miguel commence à suffoquer et prie pour que John arrive et le sauve - sans s'en douter - de cette impasse. Le médecin finit par rentrer, piquer une crise, Sherlock répond distraitement – rien de nouveau sous le soleil.

Jusqu'au moment où John a une réaction étrange et inattendue : il embrasse Sherlock.

Le détective ne semble pas comprendre tout d'abord ce qu'il se passe. Puis il réalise que le contact est réel, qu'il n'est plus dans son palais mental mais bel et bien ici et maintenant, et que John a ses lèvres contre les siennes. Alors Sherlock répond au baiser.

Miguel est à ce moment là partagé entre deux émotions : un « c'est pas trop tôt » qui fait bondir de joie ce qui lui sert de poitrine, et un autre sentiment plus désagréable résumé en un « _Pas ici ! Pas ici !_ »

Il a été formé pour être réfrigérateur. S'il voulait voir des scènes intimes entre humains, il se serait tourné vers une carrière de lit.

Mais grâce à Mycroft qui débarque à ce moment et – comme à son habitude – sans frapper, les deux hommes sont coupés dans leurs activités.

Miguel n'aurait jamais pensé remercier l'implacable aîné des Holmes, mais le fait est que celui-ci l'a tiré d'un vilain pas.

Enfin... pour cette fois-ci du moins.

**.**

Sherlock est en train d'écrire ses vœux et peste. Il s'embrouille, rature, marmonne de sa voix grave, recommence.

C'est la dernière chose que voit Miguel avant de s'éteindre – et dans sa conscience qui s'en va, il pense confusément que malgré toutes les couleurs qu'il a vu ici, il ne regrette pas d'avoir côtoyé et servi ces deux humains.

**oOoOo**

Rosamund, maintenant en âge d'ouvrir les portes du réfrigérateur toute seule, se rend compte que quelques chose ne va pas :

\- Papa ? Le frigo ne marche plus...

\- Ah bon ? s'étonne John en constatant que sa fille avait raison. Il faudra en racheter un alors.

* * *

_**Note (de fin) :** RIP Miguel. Bon je suis clairement partie dans mon délire en écrivant, en espèrant ne pas voir avoir perdu dans la première partie._

_Une review = une séance de psychotérapie offert au mobilier de Sherlock, parce que vu comment celui-ci les traite, ils doivent en avoir besoin les pauvres. Des review seront aussi déversées au profit de la lutte anti-violence faite aux objets._

_* Almayen qui poste ceci crevée, incertaine que quelqu'un ait lu ce truc jusqu'au bout et qui écrit beaucoup trop n'importe quoi dans cette note de fin *_

_PS : ouais Miguel au fait, c'est un personnage des As de la jungle (pitié dites moi que quelqu'un a la référence)_


End file.
